The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Euphorbia pulcherrima known by the varietal name xe2x80x98Festival Rosexe2x80x99.
The new cultivar was discovered in a planned breeding program and is a controlled cross of Breeding Stock No. 93-556-1 (seed parent), unpatentedxc3x97xe2x80x98Lilo Pinkxe2x80x99 (pollen parent), U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,716. It was then grafted to Stock Plant No. 94-G-143 to make a branching type plant from the original non-branching seedling in 1994 at Lompoc, Calif.; was first asexually reproduced by cuttings thereafter in Lompoc, Calif. and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings at Lompoc, Calif. Continued observations from the vegetative cuttings have confirmed that the distinguishing features of this new cultivar come true, remain stable and are retained through successive propagations.
The following traits are determined to be basic characteristics of this new cultivar which in combination distinguish this poinsettia as new and distinct:
1. Unique rose color in habit and bract shape.
2. Resistant to bract fading as plant ages and under low light levels of home conditions.
3. Long lasting cultivar.
4. Strong branch angles reduce breakage of lateral branches during shipping.
The following characteristics distinguish the new Poinsettia from other cultivated Poinsettias of this type known to the inventor. The characteristics are described with comparative reference to the cultivar xe2x80x98Freedom Rosexe2x80x99 (unpatented).
1. xe2x80x98Festival Rosexe2x80x99 has a similar bract color to xe2x80x98Freedom Rosexe2x80x99 of Red Group 53C and a similar bract diameter of 25 to 30 cm.
2. xe2x80x98Festival Rosexe2x80x99 has a plant height of 30 to 33 cm while xe2x80x98Freedom Rosexe2x80x99 has a plant height of 27 to 30 cm.
3. xe2x80x98Festival Rosexe2x80x99 has a plant spread of 45 to 50 cm while xe2x80x98Freedom Rosexe2x80x99 has a plant height of 40 to 45 cm.
4. xe2x80x98Festival Rosexe2x80x99 has strong branch angles which results in about 9% breakage in shipping tests while xe2x80x98Freedom Rosexe2x80x99 has moderate branch angles which results in about 31.5% breakage in shipping tests.